Barbershop
by TheThirdKruger
Summary: Imagine Rich and Roman barbershop's buddies and Rich trying to taking off from Roman, things that he was dying to know.


This idea came after Luke answer my question today on Q&A (thanks Luke, I love you ❤) about a scene between Roman and Rich and taking the opportunity I writing something Pattian. Forgive any grammar error and I hope you guys liked!

* * *

"Roman, can I ask you a question?" Rich asks looking at Roman by the corner of the eye.

"You just did it." Roman answers serious as the barber's blade slides on his face.

"Another one?"

"You've just wasted another one." Roman tries to hold back a smile as he sees Rich whisper a " _shit_ " and turn the face forward. "Come on, Rich, ask."

Rich ask for a break to the man who was finalizing his beard and turns around to Roman.

"What's going on between you and Patterson?"

Roman uses all of his self-control to keep a straight face and not laughing, wondering for how long Rich held that question and if he'd even questioned Patterson too.

"What do you mean?" Roman answer decided to play the dumb just to see his barbershop buddy suffering.

Rolling his eyes, Rich squirm in the chair.

"Come on, when you're not on the field you're in the lab with her," Rich begins to list things with his fingers. "You complete each other's sentences, there's not a puzzle that Patterson solves that you don't follow the same logic and she has already unset an online game with me for something that she was doing with you.

Roman can't hold the laugh and when he realizes, he's smiling. A sincere smile that according to Jane only appeared when Patterson was involved in the conversation.

Rich stares at his roommate, who had won coincidentally through Patterson one day that she simply pushed Roman and Rich into the same barbershop because they needed to hide their involvement in a case that they supposedly shouldn't be involved.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but for Patterson to unset a game with me for something with you," Rich smiles raising his eyebrows theatrically. "must be important to her."

Jane had already made the same questioning to him weeks ago one day when she get into the lab and caught them talking side by side, laughing of something that was soon replaced by stuffs from the case when she came close to them.

"What did she tell you?" Roman asks playing* to know which line he should follow.

"Nothing!" Rich says a little too loud making it clear his agony to be in the dark, making it impossible for Roman to hold his laugh.

"We are friends." Roman answers simply closing his eyes and pretending to be concentrate on the service the barber was doing on his face.

"No, me and her are friends," Rich reply promptly. "And we're not one s with benefits, not for me but if she-"

Roman's mouth opens and closes quickly but is enough to deliver*.

" _Touché."_

Roman shakes his head and laughs lightly not believing that Rich got him and made him delivered himself by "jealous."

After the barber's finishes his beard Roman dry his face with a towel and takes the opportunity to hide the silly grin that was stamped on his face. He had never imagined that one day he'd felt something like that, so good. Patterson brought the best in him, a side he thought even existed. A happy and affectionate Roman who would be able to do anything just to spend only a few minutes of the day besides her. The relationship they had still hadn't be named. Not that it needed to because yes, he was in love with her and he knew she feels the same.

"Roman?" Rich calls snapping his fingers around Roman, calling his attention.

Roman takes the towel off his face letting his smile deliver him completely.

"I KNEW IT!" Rich yell jumping off his chair and celebrating that his intuition was right.

Roman just rolls his eyes and pay for the service, leaving the establishment being followed by Rich who flooded him with questions all the way to the FBI. And he answered almost all of it.

Upon arriving at the lab Rich goes to meet Jane, who was coming from the locker room with Patterson at her side, and they exchange a high five.

Roman looks interrogatively at Patterson and after a few minutes watching the sioc they understand the situation.

By the other side near the monitors, Tasha smiles sarcastically at Weller and Reade as they both rolled their eyes taking out $2 bill from the pockets. Around Patterson's tactical table, Jane and Rich show up winning smiles and Tasha, Reade and Weller smiling happily even if they have lost the bet on _"they already had a kiss or not."_


End file.
